


moonlight in your hands

by sarcasticfishes



Series: wish i could finish what i started [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time(s), M/M, Sex, Sexual Awakening??, Soixante-Neuf, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: “Okay,” Jack said, and kissed Bitty’s jaw. “We can figure out what you like and what you don’t.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i promised this to Silvia like... a year ago maybe. i'm the worst friend. this fic is all sex because i don't know what a plot is. title is ariana grande, 'moonlight'.

“I’ve never,” Bitty said, the first time.

“This?” Jack murmured, busy working a mark into Bitty’s skin, just above his collarbone and dark purple-red against his winter-pale skin.

“Anything.” Bitty replied, and Jack lifted his head. He leaned back, planting elbows on the mattress to look up at Bitty, straddling his lap. Bitty could feel that he was hard — they both were — but Jack looked calm, if a bit pink-cheeked.

“You’ve dated people,” he said, softly.

“Not like you,” Bitty replied; his cheeks felt hot, his neck tingling were Jack’s mouth had been. Jack grinned, lifting his hand and letting his hand trail over Bitty’s thigh, fingers slipping underneath the hem of his shorts. He inhaled sharply when Bitty shifted against him, the tips of his fingers digging in a little.

Jack sat up again suddenly, his arms wrapping around Bitty’s waist and pulling until their hips were flush again.

“Okay,” Jack said, and kissed Bitty’s jaw. “We can figure out what you like and what you don’t.”

“Yeah?” Bitty grinned, and his head fell back as Jack got to his knees, lifting Bitty with him and then gently laying him down, kneeling over him. Manhandling, that was already, hmm, _wow_.

“Yeah, if you want,” Jack leaned down, and kissed Bitty, quickly turning it wet, a little messy, and deeper until Bitty groaned, legs around Jack’s waist pulling him in.

“What do you want?” Jack asked, and Bitty grinned.

.

Bitty wanted to try everything on a give-and-receive basis, wanting to know what he liked doing, as well as what he liked having done to him. He felt lucky that Jack was as patient as he was, because Bitty had been so breathless, so _useless_ after that first blowjob, it’d taken him nearly an hour to get around to returning the favour. Judging by Jack’s low groans, the way he let himself moan and not hold back, and the sleepy way he grinned and giggled afterwards, he hadn’t minded waiting.

Bitty found he liked giving blowjobs almost as much as he liked receiving them, and it certainly helped that Jack had a really nice cock. Bitty had told him as much the first time he’d seen it, to Jack’s amusement. It was average length, sure, but uncut, and _thick,_ and Bitty’s jaw ached after they were done.

“Okay?” Jack asked, breathing slowly through his nose to catch his breath, arms stretched over his head. Bitty, propped up on his elbow next to Jack and rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, grinned.

“Yeah. ’S a mouthful, is all.”

Bitty’s candidness shocked a laugh out of Jack, his eyes going wide.

“Um. Okay.”

“I liked it.”

Jack bit his lip, grinning.

“And you liked it when I did it to you?”

“Mmm, hmm,” Bitty nodded, and Jack closed his eyes, laying back.

“Okay. I know what we’ll do next, then.”

.

Jack had some fancy french words for sixty-nine, but Bitty didn’t even really hear them, already thinking about the act itself.

“Will this work? You’re a lot bigger than me.”

Jack smirked.

“Taller,” Bitty clarified, and backhanded Jack across the abs. “Don’t laugh at me.”

Jack’s smile was fond if not a bit teasing. He didn’t have much of a gag reflex, could take Bitty’s whole cock in his mouth easy, nose pressed against his pubic bone. But Bitty’s cock wasn’t really much different than Jack’s, though he didn’t have the foreskin or the girth.

“If it doesn’t work, we’ll figure something out.”

Bitty, laying on his side on the bed, spread his thighs a little and smiled as Jack pillowed his head there, moaned when Jack didn’t hesitate to lean in and nudge his nose against Bitty’s balls.

Bitty lifted his eyes from Jack between his legs to find Jack’s cock mere inches from his face. After that, it was easy to lean in and take it in his mouth, as Jack did the same.

The angle was a little difficult, because the height difference kind of _was_ a problem, as well of as the distraction of feeling Jack’s moans vibrate around him, moaning in return. When Jack pulled off after a few minutes, it was almost a relief.

“I’m gonna do something else,” he said, and Bitty had barely breathed out an ‘okay’ before Jack rolled onto his back and pulled Bitty with him in the same movement, like it was nothing. Bitty realised, with a shocked moan, that _that_ was going to be a thing for him.

Sucking Jack off was easier from the new angle, leaning down over him, legs spread over Jack’s chest, calves tucked in under his arms. He could feel Jack moving around behind him, sounded like he was moving pillows or the sheets, groaning whenever Bitty took him as deep as he could, until his throat started to protest, until his eyes watered. He didn’t quite choke, though, which he was proud of.

And then, Jack’s mouth was on his ass, and Bitty didn’t need a dick in his mouth to choke.

“Oh my god,” He pulled up with a gasp, feeling Jack grin, and his tongue fluttered against Bitty’s rim. “fuck, Jack.”

Jack hooked his arms around Bitty’s thighs, pulling him back onto his face. He ducked his head a little to lick from the back of Bitty’s balls, over his perineum, up to his asshole, and Bitty kind of forgot about Jack’s cock then, letting his head drop down onto Jack’s thigh.

“Fuck, don’t—” a shudder rippled down Bitty’s spine, “—stop.”

“Stop?” Jack asked, pulling back.

“ _Don’t_ stop,” Bitty groaned, eyes wide, slightly embarrassed. He’d always known he liked having his ass touched, he enjoyed fingering himself, sometimes just brushing his fingers against his rim when he was jerking off because it _really_ worked for him. This — Jack’s goddamn _mouth_ — was in a whole other league.

“Think you could come like this?” Jack asked, and it was muffled, fuck, because he had his face in Bitty’s ass. He used his thumbs to open Bitty’s cheeks wider, pressing his tongue in against the tight muscle.

Bitty laughed and bit down on his lip, “Mmm, maybe.” He squeezed his hand around the base of Jack’s cock, remembering it was there, and he cried out when he felt Jack’s moan _inside_ of him.

“So touch yourself,” Jack told him, against moving down to Bitty’s balls and back up, “Bitty.”

“Uh huh,” Bitty whispered, getting a hand under himself and reaching for his cock. It wasn’t until then that he realised how hard his arms were shaking, how it was getting difficult to hold himself up. And Jack eating him out felt so _good_ , so incredibly hot and intimate and filthy all at once, he barely got one stroke in before he was coming, falling face first into the mattress between Jack’s thighs, unable to hold himself up any longer.

He felt a warm, wet splash against his collarbone, and moaned again as he realised Jack was coming, despite barely being touched at all, more likely undone by getting Bitty off than by Bitty getting _him_ off.

It was a few minutes before Bitty found the energy to roll off of Jack and onto his back.

“So, that was good,” Jack said after a moment, and Bitty began to laugh, covering his face in embarrassment.

“It sure was,” he agreed, as Jack crawled down to him at the bottom of the bed, and flopped down. He had Bitty’s come on his chest and stomach and on his cock too, from when Bitty had slumped forward during his orgasm.

“That really worked for you, didn’t it,” Jack asked, smiling like he was making a mental note.

If Bitty could have blushed any more than he already was, he would have.

.

Bitty already knew he liked being fingered, but getting to finger _Jack_ was a whole other story.

“I think I used too much lube,” he said, frowning. Jack had nice bedsheets, and they’d put down a towel, but… it was a _lot_ of lube.

Jack laughed, softly. His cheeks and throat were flushed, a deep red river that pooled around the top of his chest, heat that Bitty could feel thrumming under his lips when he kissed there.

“Yeah, but it feels good,” Jack said, seemingly unconcerned about his expensive sheets. He clenched around three of Bitty’s fingers, eyes closed, smiling. It looked like he was about to _chirp_ Bitty, of all things he could be doing. “C’mon, another finger. I don’t have all night.”

“You shush and take what I give you,” Bitty said, before he could think twice about it, and Jack’s eyes snapped open; the blue in his eyes was just a narrow band around the black of his pupil.

“Bitty,” he said, sounding so shockingly _aroused_ that Bitty couldn’t help but draw his fingers back, watching as Jack bit down on his lip when he pushed back in with the fourth, his pinky finger tucked in neatly under the rest. Jack gasped loudly, moaned as Bitty gently fucked him with those four fingers, sliding a touch deeper each time until his knuckles were nudging at Jack’s rim.

Bitty pressed his thumb where Jack was stretched around him, stroking the pad over the tight, pink skin.

“It _is_ a lot of lube,” he said, “A bit more and you could probably take my whole hand.”

“God,” Jack whispered, “Bitty— fuck, _please_.”

Bitty wrapped his other hand around Jack’s cock; it took maybe three, four strokes before he was coming, stomach going tense, ass clenching tight around Bitty’s fingers. And then he let go, letting Jack ride out his orgasm on Bitty’s fingers, hips rolling, taking them deep and then shallow again, sucking in harsh, wet-sounding breaths as he came down.

“Fuck me,” Jack said, as Bitty wiped his hand off on the towel, and he almost slipped, thinking he’d misheard.

“Jack?”

“You can come, inside me. It’ll feel good.”

“Can you—” Bitty could hear the concern in his own voice, “You _just_ came.”

“Do it,” Jack whispered, breathlessly, “please.”

Bitty felt around on the bed for the box of condoms they’d left aside, unsure if they’d get around to using them that night. He was careful, precise with the condom, which felt weird, but not _bad,_ as he rolled it down over his cock, lining up, and gently pushing in.

Jack made a deep, sighing sound, smiling as he hooked his thigh over Bitty’s hip.

“Goodness,” Bitty said, “I’m not built for this.”

Of course being inside Jack felt good, and Bitty was sure he’d only manage a few thrusts before he was helplessly coming and collapsing down onto Jack’s chest. But he couldn’t help but feel jealous of the content smile on Jack’s face, the way he shifted his hips and gasped at the feel of Bitty’s cock.

“Do what feels good,” Jack said, rolling with Bitty’s lazy thrusts, slow and wet and deep. Jack held his leg back by the knee, spreading his thighs for Bitty to get deeper; Bitty couldn’t quite handle holding Jack’s legs up while this aroused, while this _weak_ for Jack.

Jack lifted his free hand, gently stroked his thumb over Bitty’s cheekbone.

“Next time,” he breathed, “I want to be inside you.”

“Yeah.” Bitty sighed, his head dropping, thrusts speeding up. Jack’s hand rubbed over the back of his head, over the shaven strands and up into the longer locks on top. He tugged gently to get Bitty to lift his head.

“That’s what you want, right?” Jack kissed his mouth, quick but gentle, “You want me to fuck you?”

“Mmm hmm,” Bitty hummed.

“I think you’ll love it,” Jack said, “Like you loved my mouth on you. Can’t wait to see you come apart on my cock.”

Bitty cried out, hips snapping forward one last time before he came, slumping forward onto Jack’s chest. They came down slowly together, catching breaths, pulling out, rolling away and then back together. Bitty gathered himself long enough to go get a cloth to clean Jack up with, and returned to find him smiling.

“That mouth of yours, Jack Zimmermann,” Bitty said, smirking as he wiped off Jack’s stomach, and then pushed his thighs apart. Jack trembled with a laugh.

“Heat of the moment.”

“That was some heat, alright,” Bitty agreed.

Bitty climbed back into the bed a few moments later, and Jack turned out the lights, pulling him in close as they settled down for the night.

“You sure you want to try it the other way?” Jack asked. “Because I— I like both.”

“That was good,” Bitty agreed. “But… I feel like I might like it better if you… if _you_ Topped.”

Jack smiled into the top of Bitty’s hair.

“We’ll see.” he said.

.

Reluctant to leave bed on a particularly frosty morning, Bitty clenched his thighs together, letting Jack thrust in between them lazily; warm and maybe a touch too dry, like Jack’s hand on his dick. The friction hovered on just the right side of good though, the head of Jack’s cock sliding up against the soft skin behind his balls, slick and wet with precome, just the perfect kind of juxtaposition to make it all feel _so_ damn good.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Jack felt pressed against him like this, moving into him, not _inside_ him but still fucking him. Bitty came first, hips stuttering into Jack’s fist and Jack sucking a mark into the tender skin beneath his jaw. And then Jack followed too, coming with his dick pressed between the peach-soft skin of Bitty’s inner thighs with a deep, rumbling sound, halfway between a sigh and a groan.

“I liked that,” Bitty said, afterward.

“You like everything,” Jack chuckled.

Happily, Bitty sighed,  “Only when it’s with you.”


End file.
